everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Ragni Stormbringer
Ragnhild Zarine Stormbringer, better known as Ragni, she/her is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Valkyrie Róta from Norse Mythology. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Ragni is attending her Legacy Year at Ever Afte High's Mythology Program and currently rooms with Signy Battlebringer. Excited for her legacy, Ragni sides with the Royals. She hopes to do justice for her mother when it's time for them to retire. Character Personality Rewriting personality. :p Right off the bat, you might think that Ragni is someone that is strong, powerful and outgoing... Well, that's partly right. Truthfully, Ragni is half of that, she is strong and powerful yes, but definitely not outgoing. * She tends to keep to herself and only speaks when spoken or asked. * Originally asked to room alone, but ended up with Signy. * Still proud and excited for her destiny as a Valkyrie, but is still worried about her powers. * Trains excessively both with her weapons and storm powers (often going to the Raiden twins for extra help). * Ragni is very quiet about her sexuality and doesn't openly tell others what she is. Ragni is terrified over her storm powers getting out of control. Due to the power of the storm, she's worried she might accidentally hurt someone. She's constantly training with her Mythos Magic professor and also Akira and Jasper Raiden, users of Lightning, as her lightning powers are the ones that are really out of control. Appearance Ragni has long caramel-blonde hair with deep blue eyes that often say they look like the ocean and a lightly tanned skin tone. Due to the amount of lightning that she generates through her body, her hair has become very fizzled and remains to this day (she can't make it straight no matter what she does). While in training, she pulls it back as much as she can into two ponytails. Like the other Valkyries, she has a tattoo of a pair of wings on her left forearm, though it's usually covered by her arm gauntlets. Her choice of color is purple and thus wears armor and accessories in that color and that relates to her Norse and Valkyrie heritage. Her double-bladed ax, Styrmir is always seen on her back while Disperse is on her hand in its ring form. Interests and hobbies Pegasus riding As a Valkyrie, Ragni is well-trained in the art of Riding a Pegasus. Battle training Like her sisters, Ragni enjoys battle training. Unfortunately, she has a bad habit of training too much which often leads her to get hurt and Liv scolding her. Dragon Games Ragni never thought much about the Dragon Games. She originally only went to the practice to watch Liv but ended up bonding to the youngest of Jasper Raiden's dragons, a male Lightning dragon, who she names Stormchaser. Powers & Abilities As a Valkyrie, Ragni was born with many of the same abilities as her Valkyrie Mother. But, as one still in training, she is unable to fully use some of her powers. Powers * Valkyrie physiology: Ragni's valkyrie physiology grants her a number of abilities. ** Chooser of the Slain: Ragni can choose those who will die in battle and those who will win. As she is not a full-fledged Valkyrie, this power is very weak. ** Death Sense: Ragni can sense when someone's going to die. As she is not a full-fledged Valkyrie, this power is very weak. ** Afterlife Transport: Ragni can transport those who die and she chooses to Valhalla. ** Semi-Immortality: Unless wounded to the point that she cannot recover, she will be able to live forever. ** Enhanced conditioning: She possesses physical and mental conditioning beyond the peak of a human condition. ** Enhanced strength: Ragni is gifted with supernatural strength. ** Enhanced combat: She is highly skilled in combat, both hand-to-hand and armed and unarmed combat. * Storm manipulation: In addition, Ragni inherited her mother's power to manipulate and control storms, varying but not limiting to blizzards, windstorms, and thunderstorms. ** Storm generation: Ragni is able to generate storms, but reframes from doing so until she has full control over her powers. *** Windstorm generation: Ragni is able to generate windstorms. This is one of the powers she already has complete control over. *** Snowstorm generation: Ragni is able to generate snowstorm/blizzards. *** Icestorm generation: Ragni has the power to generate ice storms, a stronger variation of her snowstorm power, but reframes from trying at the moment. *** Lightning generation: Because of lightning being the main element of her storm powers, Ragni is able to generate it. While her power is nowhere near Jasper Raiden's, she meets with Jasper regularly to train. **** Thunderstorm generation: Ragni has the power to generate thunderstorms, but because of the power, it makes it hard for her to control, so she doesn't try to summon thunderstorms if she can. Skillset * Combat training: She is excellent in hand-to-hand combat and can easily defend herself. * Axe proficiency: She is highly skilled in wielding her axe, Styrmir. * Swordsmanship: Ragni is proficient in swordsmanship, though she much prefers the axe. Myth - Valkyries How They Go? :Main articles: Róta and Valkyries How does Ragni Fit into It? As the daughter of Róta, Ragni is destined to become one as well. Viewpoint on Destiny Ragni loves her destiny and will make sure she gets it, but does consider other ideas for her future if she can't be a Valkyrie or should something happen. Outfits Ragni's motifs are armor, blue-green tint, storm symbols and obviously Norse Runes. Class Schedule Period 1: Scythes and swords Period 2: Ragnarok sparring Period 3: FEL Period 4: Mythology Period 5: Mythos Magic Period 6: Marksmanship Quotes : Ragni: "Ugh! I can't do it!" : Jasper: "You can do it. Learning how to better channel your lightning will help you when you want to try to summon a thunderstorm." : — A normal training day with Ragni and Jasper Trivia * Her full name is Ragnhild Zarine Stormbringer. ** Ragnhild is a Norse female name meaning "Goddess or Warrior" *** Ragnhild comes from the Old Norse name Ragnhildr, composed of the elements regin "advice, counsel" and hildr "battle". *** Ragni is a Norse female name meaning "Lovely Warrior" ** Zarine is a variation of the Norwegian name "Sarine". ** Stormbringer comes from the fact that her mother has storm powers. *** "bringer" obviously comes from Jade-the-Tiger. * Her birthday is on March 3rd, making her a Pisces. * Her Mirror Blog name is @Stormbringer. * Ragni is often called "Lady Storm" by her sisters. Notes * Ragni was highly inspired by How to Train Your Dragon ''characters, Astrid Hofferson and Heather. ** Her axe is also based off Heather's from ''Race to the Edge. * Ragni's Pinterest Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Norse Mythology Category:Valkyries Category:Royals